


Attraction

by spaceacealyx



Series: Superhero Universe [1]
Category: Fankids - Fandom, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Movie Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:16:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23916649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spaceacealyx/pseuds/spaceacealyx
Summary: The beginning of Lyx and JJ's relationship in a homebrew superhero universe created with some friends
Relationships: Lyx/JJ
Series: Superhero Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723945
Kudos: 1





	Attraction

JJ squints at Jay’s friend Lyx suspiciously. He seems familiar but… there’s something off about him. It’s something she hasn’t been able to shake for a month. Every time he comes over, her gut tells her something isn’t right and she can’t ignore it. There were times where her gut was all that saved her ass from… dying probably. She has to trust herself but there’s no evidence to support her claim. Jay knows JJ thinks he’s shady. There’s no way his cute nerdy librarian get-up is real. Jay shrugged it off.

He’s over at their place again. It’s movie night in her apartment with Jay. Of course, he’s there… He’s been Jay’s friend since childhood. It still doesn’t do anything to settle the feeling in her stomach. That’s why when the popcorn in the microwave beeps and Lyx breaks off from the group to go fetch it, she follows him.

“Do you have something against me?”

JJ blinks, not having expected him to notice her staring, or even just walking into the room.

“Or do you have something to say? If you do, I suggest you say it now.”

JJ recoils and scoffs. She steps up to him and realizes he’s much taller than her, even if she’s wearing heels. “Why?  _ Should _ I have something against you?”

* * *

She isn’t sure when or why they started kissing. It just happened suddenly and for some reason, she went along with it, without complaint. None of it meant anything but it didn’t take her long to get lost in the feeling of his hands on her face and his lips on hers. She threads her fingers through his hair and he pushes her against the counter. It takes her a moment to process that the fumbling feeling at her shirt collar is Lyx untying the bow from around her neck and deftly unbuttoning her first few shirt buttons. 

She gasps when she feels his cold fingertips brush her bare skin, which allows Lyx to get even  _ closer _ . She feels him reach around her back to grab the clasps of her bra, and it’s only then that her brain suggests she take something of his off as well. As her hand reaches out for the bottom of his sweater to pull it off, she hears footsteps approaching. She detaches herself from Lyx and curses quietly. 

“Hey JJ, you-”

Cold air hits her chest and she looks up at Lyx disbelievingly. 

“Yeah, hold on!”

He stares at her for a moment before apologizing and handing her garment back to her. He finishes grabbing the popcorn and bowls for everyone and leaves her still stunned by what just transpired.


End file.
